


An Encounter

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: An Encounter<br/>Summary: 本在之前，这只又一个任务进行中的普通夜晚。<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Pairing: DamiDick<br/>Warning: AU世界观，Robin!Damian/Talon!Dick，这里dD年龄分别16和20。非绝对正派的利爪，即是说像性格便会与夜翼产生不同的分歧。请确认可以接受。<br/>Note: 轻松向，群里和基友聊过后冒出的脑洞，投喂给冬菇！这篇简单来说就是一只猫头鹰偶然开始对一只罗宾感兴趣并观察了一段时间后的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter

**An Encounter**

 

察觉到那个影子时，起初，达米安只是收窄了他在兜帽下的白色目镜。他知道对方是特意选择这个时候露出些动静令他注意到的。

罗宾没有扭头，哪怕继续分给任何一丝注意力给后面的人。男孩观察着远方任务目标将可能出现的区域，他正呆在一些堆起的集装箱后。码头的海风时不时略过这里，在利爪慢步接近到一定距离时，那超过了罗宾的忍受范围。

达米安向背后那个夜色中似乎挂着微笑的青年掷去警告。“离开。假设你不想受伤，这是我的案子。”

“而你果然就和看上去的一样懂得威胁和粗鲁。”

利爪站在那儿用种只有他们两人听得见的音量说，他的手架在胯骨两侧，罗宾可以清晰看到对方身上携带的几把危险暗器。“我们甚至是头一次说上话。”

“也不是头一次互相察觉到对方在附近。”

罗宾不友好地补充，在过去有几晚上他并非未注意到利爪似是跟踪般的出现在达米安视线远处，成一个模糊的黑影与他远远对望。那段时间这曾令罗宾的警戒提升了一倍，他未能确定对方的真正意图是什么，因为每次利爪就只是矗立或半藏匿于一个达米安刚好可注意到的角落。

没有偷袭，没有威胁，仿佛只是存在于一个地方被具有高洞察力的罗宾发现。无法否定的是最终这个现象确实引起了达米安的好奇，尽管他们都知道这少不了危险的探索。

“是的，”利爪顺畅回答，男孩甚至从对方的声音里隐约听出了笑意。“这是最大的事实了。然后我想或许是时候破个例。”

罗宾扫了眼他的任务，那里依旧安然无恙。于是达米安重新冲那个向来被称为危险又灵活的另类义警收紧视线，“而我不介意在任务中顺手处理一个麻烦。今晚确实称得上无聊。”

“Wow，”对方却说，在对面举起他覆盖皮革的双手，同时声音里含有的逗趣更浓厚了，“为什么刚见面就挑选暴力手段——就没有可能我只是想找人聊聊天？并且实际上你误会了，我是有打算从上次后和你近距离碰个面，但这回你的任务目标恰好跟我是同一个。不管怎样，这是个偶然，而我也不打算拒绝。”

罗宾在面具后蹙起了眉，分析着对方的多话通常是否为分散敌人注意力的一种手段。然后他重新开口了。

“现在你的目的？”

“完成任务，”利爪说，“接着就是和另一个有着知更鸟名字的同类交个朋友，无论他是否未来会变成一只黑漆漆的蝙蝠。”

“朋友。”利爪听得出罗宾不信任又带有嘲弄意味的重复了一遍。“难道你一直以来都是这个样吗？”

达米安警戒盯凝着另一人开始向前走近了，但是利爪在他身旁蹲下，和他一同处在能够隐蔽观察任务目标的角落，随后那个看上去稍微比他年长几岁的青年歪过头从遮住眼睛的面具后对他扯出一个微笑。来自码头的微弱灯光将他的侧面描出一个好看的线条。罗宾努力从中找出一些危险的含义，但失败了。

“我猜不。几年下来可没多少人能足够让我提起兴趣。”

“真是荣幸。但现在我不打算继续分心了。”

罗宾在另一侧说，接下来果真那男孩不再看向他一下。利爪歪了歪嘴角，但很快他又饶有兴趣地看着罗宾。

“自言自语，不用在意。你看上去有十七岁吗？还是十八岁，或者我想——十六岁？也许哪天在你终于肯摘下来面具让我看下后我可以猜得更准确。”

码头远处的动静有变化了。零星人影开始显现，任务目标随即便跟着现身。但没过多久事先安置的监听器中便传来威胁的言辞，显然这场交易突然发生了变故。罗宾已经收集了足够的情报，但依然不能让目标死亡，他还需要利用其在下一步钓大鱼。

“有人过来了。”

利爪忽然道，抓住罗宾的肩膀让他们迅速藏匿于集装箱之间的狭窄缝隙中。迪克知道一定程度上这将惹怒对方，但男孩此刻只能在黑暗中透过面具怒视他先前的擅自举动。

三名武装过的恶徒从这道缝隙前陆续经过，显然他们属于谈判另一方，并除此外不止这里有三人。窃听器中传来愤怒的指控，而逐步增多的武装分子使他们所在的地方顿时像雷区一样危险。

“这下只要我们的目标乖乖交货，他就还有可能活着的可能。”当那些人走远利爪低声挨着罗宾的耳朵说道，尽管这男孩比他小上几岁，但不可否认对方的确有个高个子。他们的姿势有些拥挤，胸膛几乎是紧紧贴在一块儿。

“还有就是——作为第一次碰面我们进展是否有些快？”

他是调笑着说完下面那句的，并看着罗宾猛然意识到后用一种骇人的速度把当他们挤进这道狭缝时无意间垫在利爪背后下方的手从紧密的空间里抽了出来。

“嗨，不用太紧张，年轻的伙计。我也知道这座城市总有些人对利爪的屁股充满奇怪的兴趣。不过你若再乱动的话小心我身上的冷兵器突然碰到箱子。猜我们都想避免不得不破坏任务隐蔽性的计划。”

“你简直疯了。”

罗宾低声恶狠狠地说，但依稀无法完全遮盖他话里透露的一丝怪异的成分。这让利爪想要用手指测量下罗宾面具外围的皮肤温度。

“哪方面？”

“——你在开玩笑吗？”

“是的。”

监听器里的交谈声结束了。威胁起到了作用，没有人受伤，除了一个这次任务中难掩怒气又显露惧意的交货人。财货两空，但起码他保住了命。

“虽然之前说进展可能有点快，”利爪又继续了，他不被限制的一只手向上碰到了罗宾的侧脸，后者起初在昏暗中为这般举动瞠眼瞪着他。“但实际上——管他的，我想这根本没关系。”

利爪在罗宾张嘴反驳什么前就隔着两人的面具仰头促使他们的唇碰在了一块儿，黑暗的狭道外面武装过的恶徒正在路过这里，持着枪并逐步撤离整片区域。迪克为对方出乎意料比较配合的态度在这个安静的亲吻中忍不住微笑，结束前他们温热的呼吸都洒在对方的面孔上。

“所以我是否得说，你看来真的非常重视这个任务。”

“我重视每一个。且终于确定有只猫头鹰观察了我两个月后说到底也只是想找个机会让我彻底注意他。我高估他其余的聪明动机了。”

“就这样？没有其他的伤人话？”

他们从集装箱堆场狭窄拥挤的空间里脱离出来，随后利爪架起胳膊立在那儿。“我不希望你接下来是想说类似再碰面就拔光我羽毛这样的话。”

“我不会拔光你的羽毛。”达米安说，“我大概是把你抓起来，也许关在一个鸟笼里。”

“我倾向于那是个抽象比喻，像用感情抓住了一只猫头鹰这种的——我不介意跳进你的笼子。”

利爪靠在一旁的集装箱上接着道，这次他特有的逗趣微笑又出来了。“而且你之前说的并不完全对，罗宾。这两个月我主要更为享受任务之余观察你，这之后才是让你彻底注意到我。”

那男孩下意识蹙起了眉，也许罗宾这次真的是为他后来的话感到背后发毛或类似的感觉。一直以来所有人都知道和蝙蝠侠这样威严冷峻的义警不同，利爪属于另一种迷人又致命的类别。而没人被这样一个不够信任又危险的家伙突然告知他喜欢并享受观察你时，不会未产生过哪怕一分忧虑。

但接下来罗宾忽然也在对面拎高了嘴角，他的面具遮挡着面部上方的表情，而迪克肯定对方是在露出了感到有趣的笑容。年长者回以一个罗宾并不会看见的挑眉。

“哦，这下确实有意思了。”那男孩说，“我们应该继续找机会互相了解下的。”

对危险的事物同样感到着迷并想要冒险。利爪在脑内新记上这点。而这也令他更兴奋起来——他的确也从未期待过罗宾是个真正意义上的乖小子。不然那男孩绝对会将他完全拒绝到底。

“所以这是说下次我们还可以在这个案子上碰面了？”

“要是能的话。”罗宾回答，已经重新拉上他黑色的兜帽，唯留目镜两道锐利的白影。“而我也会让你知道笼子已经打开了，猫头鹰。在我想真的抓你前还是有机会飞远的。”

“我期待最终结果如何。”

利爪对此回复，攀爬跳跃上了高处。他最后扭头看着准备朝近处建筑物射出抓勾枪的罗宾，“但这之前先下次见了，罗宾鸟。”他轻快地说。

年长的一方看见男孩在兜帽下得意地勾了下唇就利用绳索从这篇地区消失了。

一个颇有收获的晚上。利爪满意地想道，随即也转身和暗处的阴影迅速融为了一体。他清楚今晚后很快他们就会再次碰面。

  
**The End**


End file.
